Deadly Obsession
by Ilovebadboys
Summary: Hermione is entering her 6th year at Hogwarts with a new developed body and she has attracted the attention of the most unlikely person . Draco . He's wants her and Hermione is finding it hard to refuse him . HGDM Please read . Rated R for graphic nature.
1. Ch1 Transformations

Chapter one is pretty boring but I promise chapter two will be much much better! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are flames. don't worry, I'm a big girl. I'll handle it. I'll be adding new chapters soon. hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Except Draco. but that's a different story!  
  
Chapter 1: Transformations  
  
Hermione gazed into the mirror on her bedroom wall, examining herself. She was barely recognizable, even to her own eyes. She had developed quite a lot since her departure from Hogwarts three moths ago. Her hips had broadened and her breasts had grown fuller and rounder. She was also considerably taller and her face was thinner than in her 5th year. She tore her eyes away from her reflection and strode across her room to where her trunk lye open, neatly packed. She extracted her Hogwarts robes and laid them the gently onto the bed, then removed her pajamas and threw them into a laundry basket. Her robes were snug, especially in the hips and chest.  
  
" I need to get these altered the next Hogsmeade weekend." She mumbled to herself while her robes continued to constrict her uncomfortably.  
  
She brushed a stray hair from out of her face, then closed and locked her trunk.  
  
Her parent's were already waiting when she heaved her trunk downstairs. Her father carried it into the car while she said her good-byes to her mother. She picked up Crooskshanks who was squirming uncontrollably and closed the front door behind her.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
It was a quarter till eleven when she entered King's Cross Station, and it was packed full of Muggles. Pushing her trolley ahead of her, she scanned the crowd for Harry and Ron. It wasn't until she reached platform 93/4 when she finally found them.  
  
" Hey Hermione!" Harry called when he spotted her, nudging Ron to get his attention.  
  
She hurried over to them and gave each of them a grateful hug. She didn't realize how much she missed them until that moment.  
  
"Wow.Hermione.you've.um.changed. " Ron said surveying her womanly form.  
  
" Thanks, I guess. " She said. Her face growing hot.  
  
"Let's go." She said, breaking the uncomfortable silence and gesturing towards the barrier. " If we don't hurry all the compartments will be full."  
  
Then she casually leaned into the wall and disappeared.  
  
"What happened to her? " Harry said puzzledly.  
  
"I don't know, but she's. different." Ron said, his voice breaking slightly. Then the two followed Hermione's lead and fell through the barrier.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts it was dark and a cool mist hung in the air. They filed out of the train and into the horseless carriages which took them up to the castle. Hermione made small talk with Harry and Ron about their summers and the events that took place. She couldn't help but noticing how tensely they acted and how their eyes kept wandering to her chest. Finally when she was about to tell them off for their leering stares, the carriage came to halt and they hurried into the Great Hall.  
  
Many students pointed and whispered as she passed, and Parvati and Lavender eyed her with looks of interest as she sat down. She glanced across the hall where Draco Malfoy was seated, looking at her with a look of malicious interest, ignoring Pansy Parkinson who was chatting avidly next to him. She looked away with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just then, Dumbledore stood and the great hall fell silent.  
  
"May the Sorting begin.," He said simply, with his arm's outstretched.  
  
Professor McGonagall paced into the hall and set down a wooden stool and the battered old Sorting Hat, followed by a long line of nervous looking first years. Hermione sat throughout the sorting, watching with polite interest, but could not help but feel happy when it ended. Dumbledore then stood once more and said but one single word.  
  
"Eat!"  
  
She began to eat vivaciously along with the other Gryfindors, as the golden plates filled themselves. She helped herself to huge portions of chicken and mashed potatoes until she felt as if her stomach would burst. Finally when murmurs of gratification filled the hall, Dumbledore gave a quick speech, and dismissed them all.  
  
"First years follow me please!" She said forcefully as Ron stood up to join her.  
  
"Yeah, first years, over here." He added somewhat lazily.  
  
They made their way out of the hall followed by a group of chattering first years, and along the vast corridor to Gryfindor tower. Her mind wandered to her soft comfortable bed awaiting her and she began she began to drift into deep thought. She suddenly snapped back to reality when she was grabbed by the wrist and jerked sideways into a secret passage.  
  
"What the-." She began but stopped when she saw whom the slender hand that still held her wrist tightly belonged to.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, a slight smile playing on his lips. 


	2. Ch2 Obsession Begins

OK. I have chapter 2 up and running and there are some great new juicy details in this one: yummy: . Hope you enjoy...  
  
Chapter:2 Obsession Begins  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" She hissed angrily, trying to jerk her wrist out of his vice like grip.  
  
"Come on Granger, I thought you were the smart one! I want to talk to you of course." He replied silkily, his eyes scanning her up and down.  
  
"Well, unlike you, I actually do my prefect duties. So if would just let go of me." She said exasperatedly, trying once more to free her hand from his but failing.  
  
He rubbed his slender fingers against her wrist, then he bent in close and whispered in her ear, " You know Granger, you look pretty good.for a mudblood."  
  
She was shocked. did Malfoy just say she looked good?  
  
"Well that's fabulous Malfoy, thanks for sharing that with me." She replied, exuding sarcasm.  
  
Suddenly, in a quick fluid motion, Draco grabbed her free wrist with his other hand and pulled them both over her head, pinning them to the cold stone wall.  
  
"Manners, Granger." He said, his voice deadly calm. "We don't want the first years to hear you being rude now do we?" He whispered smoothly into her ear, " Might set a bad example."  
  
She struggled against his tight grasp. He looked down at her, still being a few inches taller than she, even with her sudden growth spurt.  
  
"You're feisty Granger. I like that." He released her wrists and flung them away from him as if they contained some disease, then stalked out of the passageway leaving her there, shaken.  
  
Hermione sat in the passageway for a moment, thoroughly shocked by what just happened. She slowly pulled back the tapestry that hid the passageway and hurried down the corridor.  
  
It seems nobody even noticed she was gone, because the first years were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Her mind was spinning, was Malfoy just messing with her head or was he serious? But the thing that shocked her most was the feeling she got when he touched her, leaned in close and spoke softly into her ear. It wasn't the usual feeling of disdain or disgust, but something nice.  
  
Something that made her stomach lurch and her heart quicken. She had a horrible headache and she wanted nothing more than to lye down in her soft bed and sleep.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
When she arrived in the Gryfindor common room, Ron called to her from across the room where he and Harry were seated. She strode over to them and quickly told them she was retiring early tonight.  
  
"But Hermione! Where were you when we were leading the first years?" Ron called after her as she trudged up the spiral steps to the girls' dormitory, ignoring him.  
  
After changing into her pajamas she slipped into bed and tried to clear her mind of the night's events. She finally drifted off to sleep, Draco's face in her mind and the sound of his voice reverberating in her ears. 


	3. Ch3 A Literary Encounter

Thanks to all that have posted. I love you advice and crit! Sorry for the shortness of the chapters, when you're writing it seems MUCH longer! I'll try to lengthen it for you all. Next chapter up soon.enjoy!  
  
Hermione rolled over in bed the next morning, the memory of last night flooding back into her mind. The thin slivers of light shone brightly into the bedroom, illuminating it with its phosphorescent glow. She lay there, dreading the day to come. Harry and Ron would pester her incessantly about where she was last night. She couldn't tell them, she thought to herself. They would go insane, especially Ron.  
  
After a few minutes of basking in her short-lived freedom she rolled out of bed, and grudgingly prepared for her day.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing with conversation when she arrived. She was still receiving some interested stares at her new appearance, but not as many as last night. She walked briskly towards Harry and Ron who were sitting at the far end of Gryfindor table and sat herself down between them.  
  
"Good morning." She said, falsely cheery, and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet, which had just arrived by owl.  
  
"Were you feeling okay last night Mione?" Harry asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yeah! And you didn't even bother to help me with the first years! You just disappeared." Ron chimed in, looking slightly affronted.  
  
"Look, I had to go to the bathroom!" She lied, her cheeriness gone. " I told you I was leaving but you must have not heard me. Besides, you can walk to Gryfindor tower without help can't you? You're not that thick." She said, quite annoyed at their curiosity.  
  
They obviously took the hint that she was not in the mood to be questioned and changed the subject to Quidditch, which they picked up quickly.  
  
Hermione was tempted to look across the hall at the Slytherin table, but resisted. She must not let Malfoy know he had affected her in anyway. She must be strong.  
  
But she knew he was looking at her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't resist anymore. she had to look at him. To look into his gray eyes.  
  
She looked up across the hall to where Malfoy was sitting and they locked eyes. He was staring at her intently with a small smile and an arched brow. She quickly broke eye contact and started to blush in spite of her self. Why did he have this effect on her? She thought angrily.  
  
She hurried through breakfast, ignoring Harry and Ron's chatting, then when the bell rang to signify the start of classes headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
They had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws first, then followed by Double Potions with the Slytherins (which Hermione was dreading even more than usual) for the first half of the day.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Transfiguration went by smoothly and uneventfully, Hermione mastering her disappearing spell before anyone else in the class. But Potions was another story.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron entered the dungeon and took their usual seats at the back. Hermione used all the will power she possessed to not look at Draco. To not gaze into his cold eyes and see his the ferocity that burned in them.  
  
It seemed his very presence now made her uneasy. She could feel his stare hot on her face and she kept her head down, as if to shield herself against him.  
  
Snape seemed not to notice the tension between Draco and herself, for he carried on in his usual snarky manner the whole lesson. Barking at students, taking points of Gryfindor.  
  
The same thoughts kept whirring about her mind as she stirred her potion. Why had Draco taken such a sudden interest in her? Was he just fooling around with her mind? What was he going to do next?  
  
At that moment the bell rang and they hurried up to Snape's desk to give him their finished potions.  
  
Hermione was in no mood to eat so she decided to go to the library to start Snape's essay he assigned them. When she arrived it was deserted. She pulled out her parchment and a quill and began writing.  
  
Her eyelids became more and more heavy as she wrote on.resisting the urge to sleep. The warm sunlight filtered in from a nearby window, warming her face and welcoming her into careless slumber.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and allowed the soft spinning sensation to consume her. She placed her head softly on the table and felt her quill slip from between her fingers.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
She awoke abruptly and looked around the darkened library. It had to be nearly eight o'clock.  
  
"Shit!" She said aloud, while she scrambled to pick up her things and cram them into her bag.  
  
"Where's the fire Granger?" Said a soft, drawling voice from behind her back.  
  
She turned around abruptly to find Draco sitting at the table opposite hers, with his feet on the desk.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She said, faltering slightly.  
  
"Oh nothing." He said casually. "Just watching you sleep."  
  
"Whatever. I have to go." She replied, annoyed that he had seen her at her most vulnerable.  
  
"Why are you always in such a rush Granger?" Draco said, standing up to block her from leaving.  
  
"Because I have things to do, unlike you who sits in secret passages and waits for people to pass by!"  
  
"I hope you're not angry about that Granger." He said, moving a few steps closer to her.  
  
"No, I was positively thrilled by it!" She said in a voice of mock exuberance.  
  
"What did I say about those manners Granger?" He replied, dangerously cool." They might get you into trouble some day."  
  
"Give me a break Malfoy!" She said with a small laugh. "You don't scare me anymore! I'm not some child!"  
  
He moved another few steps closer, to where they were almost face to face. She moved back and hit a bookshelf that was directly behind her.  
  
"I don't scare you do I?" He replied with a malicious smile on his lips. "You certainly act as if you are."  
  
She gave a small squeak, abandoning all courage she still possessed.  
  
He gave a small laugh and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"You're always so stressed Granger." He said softly. "I could help you relieve some of that stress."  
  
He gave a slight smile and nibbled softly on her neck.  
  
She pushed him off her abruptly and he stumbled backward.  
  
"Get the fuck off me Malfoy!" She shouted as he regained his composure.  
  
She stormed past him and down the many rows of books that led to the exit.  
  
"You made a big mistake Mudblood!" He shouted after her as she turned the corner and out of the library.  
  
And she knew that she indeed had made a big mistake but she didn't care. She hurried down the corridor and through a secret passageway, and down another corridor until she finally reached Gryfindor tower. It was deserted due to the fact that everyone was still at dinner, and she thanked God for this.  
  
She hurried up to her dormitory and threw her things on the ground, then threw herself on the bed without undressing. Her mind was once more plagued with thoughts of Malfoy. What was he doing? Why is he doing it? She began to cry with frustration.  
  
She was filled with so many emotions. Confusion, anger, wanting and vulnerability. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed herself to another restless night of sleep. 


End file.
